


Scandal

by Nahiel



Series: Playlist Roulette [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahiel/pseuds/Nahiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated that he couldn’t do this with her in public.  There would be such a terrible backlash, and he couldn’t risk it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal

“We can’t be doing this,” Harry breathed, even as he leaned up and stole another kiss. They were intoxicating and wonderful and magical and how could he not steal a kiss when the opportunity was presented to him? No person could. And if they tried, well, they had no idea what they were missing.

“It would be quite the scandal,” she agreed, and returned the quick kiss with a much longer one. “You are, after all, a little too young for me.”

Harry laughed, and it was almost a hysterical giggle. He hated that he couldn’t do this with her in public. There would be such a terrible backlash, and he couldn’t risk it. He’d already taken one blow too many to his public reputation. He was pretty sure that it wouldn’t be able to withstand this at all.

“I don’t care,” he said suddenly, a feeling of reckless insanity taking over. “I don’t care about any of that. Let’s go the ball together. It isn’t like there are rules against this, after all. What would they do? Disqualify me? I’d welcome it. I didn’t put my name in the damn goblet anyway!” Since when had he cared about his public reputation, anyway?

She laughed, a light and warm and loving sound. “Oh, Harry, I don’t want you to be disqualified. I find that I’m quite enjoying our time in competition.” Fleur pressed him back against the wall, then, and kissed him quite fiercely indeed. “And I find that the competition brings a little bit more fire to our relationship.”

Harry wasn’t entirely sure that he agreed with that, but he was more than willing to let Fleur do whatever she wished with him.


End file.
